mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riot\AU/PR noitcelfeR
By looking at the title, you'll probably be thinking "What the heck?" Well, that's actually "Reflection RP" backwards, since I didn't want to add sign-ups to the title and I wanted to make an RP blog with a semi-original title that still was connected with the RP. Well, I was really bored and I needed to make some paragraphs to keep me sane, so I made this blog. Then, I thought to myself "Hey, what if I made an RP about villains, like the one I wrote a paragraph about" Well, I've decided to make this idea a reality. Okay, so here's the basic plot. This guy called Relfection. It's the two sides of everything. It's life, it's death, it's good, it's evil and so on. So, this guy watches over all the worlds and make sure everything is in balance between good and evil and that it allows itself to work as much on death as it does with life. However, something has gone wrong. Many worlds are getting to advanced. Some have ridden their world's of plague. Some are extending people's life's. Some have learned how to tame the most dangerous animals. Peace has become to great in many worlds, and because of this imbalance, Reflection has become weak. It sent it's greatest assistant in the bringing of evil, Chernabog, to cause death throughout many worlds, like that volcano eruption that happened in Iceland or the oil spill near Mexico. However, even with Chernabog's destruction in other worlds, it's still not enough to keep balance. Great destruction needs to be brought to these world's before they all reach perfection, something Reflection had thought it had made sure to be impossible to reach. So, Reflection has summoned many incredibly strong servants of death from throughout many worlds. He has plans for them to destroy these world's, and will reward them fittingly with great gifts, including killing a group of enemies or bringing a past loved one, friend or assistant back to the living. Reflection hopes they'll be able to stop all of this madness, but, unfortunately, he has to bring at the very least six strong saviors of life if he wants to bring the bringers of death to other worlds, which might cause problems. Along with the fact that the world's they are destroying are very well protected, it might be hard for these villains... Okay, now that that's done with, let me explain how we're gonna select the villains and the six heroes. Okay, so, you can suggest some villains, and I'll either deny them being able to join or I'll accept them. Simple as that. If it's okay, I'm going to control Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter, Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts series and Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid, along with Reflection and Chernabog, who happens to be from Disney's Fantasia. You may be able to select your own original villains for this RP, but they gotta be serious. No completely ridiculous villains, like, I dunno, the Team Rocket trio (sorry Holli, but no other villains that fit to the ridiculous thing came to mind). Oh, and the six heroes. I'd like everyone to suggest one in the comments, and once I'm getting close to starting the RP, I'll pick the six I think are the most fitting to be a threat to the villains. If you're thinking of making a original characters, here's the format. Name: Reflection (it's so hard to explain this one) Powers/Weapons: Manipulation over life, space and time (Reflection is acting only as the one who's sending the characters to the new world's through portals, so his over-poweredness won't be explored. Please don't make your villain incredibly over-powered) Appearance: Gender and Age: None, and infinity (kinda unneeded, but I'd prefer you do this anyway) Bio: Reflection is two parts of everything. It is death, life, dreams, nightmares, happiness, depression and so many more things. It leads the events of this story and, being greatly weakened, it can't really help much in destruction of these near-perfect world. (Please be descriptive in your bio, I want to know a lot about the character your making up) NOTE: This is only for your own original characters. Do not fill out that form for already existing villains. Here are a few rules... RULES *Do not just completely obliterate everything easily. I want this to last a little. * If I deny a character, that's final. You cannot RP with that character. *I don't want five million villains. Only a few. I'd also like to write a paragraph about them in the blog that I linked on the very top of your screeny thing. *No original heroes allowed. Dunno why. *I'd prefer if you used story format. I will allow normal RP format, but whenever people use it, things tend to be a bit ridiculous. *A suggested villain must be an actual villain. I will not allow someone like Shang Ling-Long (GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH), since he isn't a real villain. Just a jerk. *No cursing. *No God of War-scale blood moments. *No s-ual content or drugs or stuff like that. *No racism or sexism. And if you don't know what racism means, look it up. *Obey all rules. *You must obey the over-sized paragraphs. KNEEL TO THEM! *Do not flame (a word which here means "insult someone in a matter that would most likely start an argument") anyone. *WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Maybe that many rules were a bit unneccisary, but I DON'T CARE! TYPING MORE STUFF THEN I SHOULD IS FUN!!!!!! Uh, yeah. This RP will most likely fail, but all the RP's on here that don't focus on heroes, are normally not very serious, so I wanted to do this RP. And because I just love saying it... IT'S OVER NINE-TTTTTTHHHHHOOOOUUUUUSSSSAAAANNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts